


Young Oscar

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A little genius.
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Septima Vector
Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094966
Kudos: 1





	Young Oscar

Our story starts in Septima and Sybill Vector's house, their adopted son Oscar who is in his first year has sent a letter from Hogwarts.

Sybill asked, "Is what he said true, dear?"

Septima said, "I believe so, Headmistress McGonagall sent an owl just yesterday praising him."

Sybill smirked. "Would you look at, our son is a child genius."

Septima told her, "I'd hardly call him a child genius for getting good grades."

Sybill shrugged. "I'm surprised he's not a Ravenclaw."

Septima smiled. "He values kindness more than smartness, Sybby. Always has done."


End file.
